lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Fae Day
Fae Day is the ninth episode of Season 1. Writer * Jeremy Boxen Synopsis A fun-filled Fae "high holiday" turns potentially deadly when a Banshee wail predicts the death of someone in Trick's bar to occur within the next 12 hours. After a scramble that puts Bo and Dyson on the Banshee's trail, the two learn the name of the Light Fae (Sean) who's marked for death – and his last wish is for them to help him reconcile with his Dark Fae brother. Bo has to heal the rift between the two brothers at great risk to herself, while trying to unravel and prevent the mysterious death omen hanging over Sean. Amidst helping adorable Sean write a bucket list and make the best of his last day on earth, Kenzi unexpectedly develops feelings for him...and is unwilling to give him up without a fight. Plot Bo is practicing her swordplay calisthenics when Kenzi tells her that Trick has left messages that the two of them should come to The Dal. When they enter the bar they find that it's packed with Fae celebrating La Shoshain. Trick wanted Bo to see the festivities and explains that it's a sacred day of the year for a Fae, when the Light Fae and Dark Fae can get close and personal with each other, putting aside their animosities. When Kenzi pokes fun calling it "Fae Day", Trick explains that it is actually supposed to be a spiritual event. The Dal is bustling with jubilation when the harp musician suddenly stops and lets out an unearthly shriek. She is a Banshee and her wail is a reflex that foretells death, and someone in the bar was going to die soon. Trick announces to everyone present that the celebration is over and anyone who was not a member of the "Five Families" had to leave. The Banshee puts down the harp and runs out of the bar. The only way to find out which member was going to die was to force the name from the Banshee. Dyson, who has arrived at The Dal, asks Trick if he knows how to find her, and Trick briefly leaves then returns and gives Dyson the name and address of the talent agent he hired the Banshee through. Dyson asks Bo to accompany him because on La Shoshain the Fae are not allowed to feed on humans, use their powers, or engage in Fae-on-Fae violence. Trick asks Kenzi to leave saying that is would be best if only the Noble families stayed, but she refuses. Dyson asks Bo to meet him in his car. Dyson finds Trick putting items into a bag and when he asks who they belong to Trick answers that they are Lou Ann's, then reveals that he had intervened in her execution and helped her go into hiding that morning. Trick tells him that Lou Ann, a Dark Fae, had been the midwife at Bo's birth and they owed her. Dyson wants to know how long they're going to keep information about her mother from Bo. Trick responds that it will have to be for as long as they can and when Dyson tells him that he hates lying to Bo, Trick responds that he (Dyson) chose to become emotionally involved with her when he shouldn't have. Dyson wants to know what they're going to do when Aife finally shows up and Trick answers that there will have to be a reckoning. Bo inquires about La Shoshain and Dyson explains that it is a day of sacrifice that commemorates the blood sacrifice of The Blood King who wrote the laws that govern the Fae — events that happened over a thousand years ago and are now more myth than fact. They find the Banshee, whose name is Siobhan McManus, hiding in her agent's office; however, the information they need must be forced out of her because it's in her subconscious and to reveal it she must be in a trance. To make her go into a trance she needs to be force-fed pureed liver because her species has a bad allergic reaction to iron. Bo forces the liquid down the Banshee's throat with a funnel. The Banshee then reveals that the doomed Fae is Shawn Kavanaugh and he would not live past sundown. She then vomits the iron liquid out of her. Meanwhile at The Dal, Kenzi had cozied up to Shawn who tells her he attracts wealth and does the books for some major charities in town. When Bo returns he finds out that he's the one marked for death and comments that "death finds you, no matter where you hide." Kenzi tries to have him lighten up and tells him to make a bucket list, to which he responds that the only thing he regrets is the estrangement that exists between him and his brother, Liam, a Dark Fae that uses pyramid schemes to feed on human greed, and with whom he wants to reconcile before he dies and tell him that all is forgiven. Bo is the only Fae not aligned with Light or Dark, and the only one who can seek out Liam. Bo asks Dyson to go with her and they find Liam while he's being threatened by a man demanding to know where his money was. She tells Liam that his brother will die by the end of the day, but he doesn't care and tells her that Shawn should be the one begging him for forgiveness. Back at the bar, Kenzi is trying to get Shawn to break out of his shell and when she asks him about his romantic life he tells her that he had never kissed a human. Bo returns and tells him what Liam had said about him and that she needs to hear the whole story. Shawn explains that just before The Gathering for Liam, the coming-of-age ceremony where a Fae chooses to align with the Light or Dark, he discovered that $30,000 was missing from the safe at the family's investment office. He concluded that it had been Liam and to teach him a lesson called the police. When Liam made bail he ran away from home and joined the Dark clan, the only one in the family that had done so and the family thereafter disowned him, with only his mother keeping in touch, but now she was dead. At that moment a chandelier falls from the ceiling and almost strikes Shawn. Bo tells him that she will go back and make Liam understand. Kenzi then got Shawn out of The Dal, hot wiring and stealing a car, and they go to his family home where she meets his father, Patrick Kavanaugh. Shawn tells his father that a Banshee had wailed for him and he'd wanted to come to say goodbye and tell him he loved him; while Kenzi observes that there is little emotion shared from father to son. Looking at the papers Patrick had put down on a table she says to Patrick that the boxer he was betting on, Bobby Bell, was a long-shot loser, then she and Shawn depart. While Bo and Dyson are staking out Liam's office building waiting for him to come out, Bo is going through Trick's Book of Fae and learns that during the First World War, French and German Fae soldiers put down their weapons and secretly celebrated La Shoshain together. She apologizes to Dyson for the way he was spending the sacred day and he tells her there was nowhere else he'd rather be, and wanted her to know he was doing what he could to protect her; to which Bo replied that she knew it and trusted him without a second thought. Bo receives a text from Kenzi letting her know that she and Shawn were going to The Clubhouse and Liam then comes outside. Bo goes to him to talk and uses her succubus power to get him to come with her to see Shawn. Under her influence he reveals that he had paid for a hit on his brother, and had been waiting for his mother to die so that he could kill him without breaking her heart. A Goblin arrives at the Clubhouse while Kenzi and Shawn are having a bite to eat and talking, and it attacks them. Goblins have no respect for any Fae or human rules and like to inflict pain, and when Goblins take on a hit they do not stop until its done. Bo and Dyson arrive and the Goblin attacks and injures Dyson. Bo is able to out-maneuver the Goblin until Dyson is able to grab his gun and shoot it. Bo informs Shawn that it was Liam who had sent the Goblin to kill him and Shawn storms away. Dyson explains to Bo that Liam making an unsanctioned hit against the Light on La Shoshain was going to cause the Dark Fae powers that be to come down on him. At that moment Kenzi tells Bo that Shawn is gone and she thinks he went to kill Liam. Shawn, who had grabbed one of Bo's crossbows, arrives at Liams' office and shoots at him but misses. They are arguing and fighting when Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson arrive and Bo stops them by invoking Agallamh, making the room fall silent. Bo had found out about Agallamh while looking through the Fae book and found that it was a rule that must be obeyed in which any Fae can force warring parties to sit down for peace talks on La Shoshain — but she didn't know beforehand that the person who invokes Agallamh forfeits his or her life if it fails. When they return to The Dal, Bo seeks Trick's help and he tells her that the Agallamh is the most sacred ceremony on the most sacred day, and agrees to assist her. If Shawn dies at sundown before the Agallamh is closed it will be considered a failure and her life forfeited. The ritual is opened and Trick tells Bo that she needs a volunteer from the "community" to be the Claymore, the one who will kill her if the Agallamh fails. Dyson steps forward as the volunteer. Neither Shawn nor Liam is willing to admit being at fault in the events surrounding the stolen money. The two brothers are arguing and Liam says he's had enough and his obligations to the Agallamh have been fulfilled. He tells Bo that first the Claymore will kill her and a second Goblin will kill his brother. Just then, Kenzi realizes that Patrick Kavanaugh has a gambling problem and tells Bo to stall for time, and Bo asks the community for a short recess. Kenzi leaves and returns with Patrick as Liam forces the Agallamh to restart. Patrick reluctantly submits himself to the Agallamh and under questioning admits that he had gambling debts and used the $30,000 in investor money to cover his losses, never expecting Shawn to be around during that weekend and discovering the missing funds. He bailed Liam out of jail the next day. Not only could he not tell anyone the truth and ruin the family name, but their mother would have left him. Shawn recognized his error in assuming Liam's guilt, and Liam agrees to pay back as much as he could to the people he had ripped off if his mother's grave was moved to neutral ground so that he could visit it, and Patrick agreed to his request. At this, Liam called off the hit on Shawn. As the two brothers, Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson are walking away from The Dal, the investor burned by Liam's pyramid scheme appears with a gun and shoots at Liam but Sean, jumping in front of him, takes the bullet meant for his brother. He dies in Kenzi's arms. Back at home Bo is trying to comfort Kenzi while Trick and Dyson are at The Dal. Dyson tells Trick that even in the face of death Bo had kept it together. He asks Trick if he would have used his blood to save her. He tries to convince Trick that Bo deserves to know more about herself, but Trick responds that he was not ready. Dyson tells him that he had to start believing in her and she could amount to something. To which Trick responds, "Those of us who rise to prominence tend to bring a great deal of pain on ourselves." Dyson raises a glass and toasts, "To the Blood King...and all you have sacrificed," evoking a grumble from Trick who replies, "Please don't ever call me that," and they share a drink in silence. Songs and Music * All That Is Thirst by Pati Yang * Dingle Regatta by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Galway Bay by Abaco Music / The Music People * Gambling With God by Magneta Lane * The Hooley by Studio G / The Music People * The Jig by Dennis Music - Ethnic Series / The Music People * Jig Melody No.1 ''by Parry Music / The Music People * ''Kerry Reel by Parry Music / The Music People * Liffeyside by Parry Music / The Music People * Nice Day by No Affiliation Trivia * The episode title presumably comes from Kenzi's comment that it's 'Fae Day', although it could also link to the old concept of 'high days and holy days' from which the term "holiday" derives. * The mansion with stone terrace and formal garden where Patrick Kavanaugh resides is Graydon Hall Manor in the North York area of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music